El regalo perfecto
by Mina-Hai
Summary: Cumpleaños... Fecha especial en la que se reciben felicitaciones y regalos materiales... A veces son normales... A veces son un poco impredecibles... Pero Itachi sabía muy bien que un buen regalo no siempre es una cosa material... Fic para celebrar el cumpleaños de Itachi :)


_**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Todos son propiedad del genio Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**.**_

_**AVISO: Este One-Shot participa en el reto "Felicidades, Itachi" del foro "La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas".**_

_**.**_

_**Historia basada en el cumpleaños No.: Mmm bueno, no estoy segura pero para mí es el cinco, o hasta el seis xD**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_EL REGALO PERFECTO_

.

.

_¿Dónde estás? ¿Dónde te has escondido?_

La casa está solitaria y el silencio es sepulcral. Reviso cada una de las habitaciones tratando con todas mis fuerzas de no perder la calma, pero no encuentro nada. ¿En dónde se habrá metido?

Escucho un ruido sordo en la cocina seguido de un ligero balbuceo, por lo que voy corriendo mientras una tremenda sensación de alivio me invade. Deslizo la puerta hacia un lado.

—¡Sasuke! —lo llamo con una sonrisa pero me congelo en mi lugar al ver a otra persona en medio de la estancia. Es un enmascarado. Un extraño enmascarado… con mi pequeño hermano en brazos. Sasuke se remueve, inquieto, y parece a punto de llorar. El sujeto lo arrulla en voz baja, diciéndole que guarde silencio.

—¿Quién es usted? —pregunto con la voz más calmada que poseo. Mi cara está seria, y mi expresión fría— ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Qué quiere?

El extraño levanta la vista y me mira fijamente. Su máscara sólo tiene el agujero para el ojo derecho. El pánico comienza a dominarme cuando distingo las brillantes pupilas del color de la sangre.

Un Uchiha…

—Itachi Uchiha —dice con una voz profunda y algo tenebrosa— Algún día vendrás conmigo —promete, e inesperadamente comienza a desvanecerse en un espiral… junto con mi hermanito…

.

.

—¡Sasuke! —grito con fuerza y me despierto de golpe, jadeando y completamente desorientado. Miro a mi alrededor. Estoy en mi habitación y todo se encuentra muy tranquilo. Me levanto como un resorte y salgo disparado por el pasillo hasta la habitación de mis padres. Abro la puerta y me lanzo a la cuna que está al fondo, echando un vistazo. Suspiro de alivio y casi me dejo caer en el suelo por la agitación.

Ahí está. No le ha pasado nada. Él abre los ojos lentamente, desperezándose, y se fija en mí. Se ríe de manera chistosa y me sonríe, enseñándome sus únicos y diminutos dientes mientras levanta sus manitas en un intento de alcanzarme.

—Hola, Sasuke —le digo levantándolo con mucho cuidado y acomodándolo en mis brazos—. Me tenías preocupado, ¿sabes?

Sasuke se arquea y me golpea la cara y la boca repetidas veces. Me río y juego a tratar de morderle sus pequeños dedos. Recorro la habitación con la mirada hasta que veo mi cangurera en el rincón. Batallo con Sasuke mientras me esfuerzo por colocármela bien. La sujeto con firmeza y coloco a mi hermano en ella.

—Listo. Así está mejor —le digo sonriéndole.

—¿Itachi? —la voz de mi madre me llega de pronto.

—¡Voy, mamá! —le respondo, y enseguida voy a su encuentro.

Ella está en la cocina y, a pesar de estar aún en el pasillo, el inconfundible olor del arroz me recibe afectuosamente. Mi mamá se voltea y me sonríe.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Itachi.

La miro sin comprender… hasta que reacciono. Cierto, hoy es mi cumpleaños. Sasuke estira los brazos nuevamente, jalándome la ropa. Es como si estuviera felicitándome también.

—Hice bolas de arroz para ti —continúa mi madre—. Vamos, siéntate.

—Gracias, madre —respondo mientras la obedezco.

Me arrodillo junto a la mesa y observo mi plato, aún con mi pequeño hermano en el regazo.

—¿Y papá? —pregunto tomando una bola de arroz y llevándomela a la boca. Sasuke se revuelve con una mueca en su rostro. Pellizco un pedazo de arroz y se lo acerco.

—¡No le des eso a tu hermano! —me regaña y se acerca para cargar a Sasuke—. Tu padre salió muy temprano hoy por una emergencia, pero regresará en la tarde.

Asiento y continúo desayunando. Por suerte hoy es día de descanso y no tengo que ir a la Academia. La pesadilla que tuve se va perdiendo poco a poco, pero no se me ha olvidado. Ojalá pueda disfrutar de este día en paz.

.

.

—Tengo que salir un momento —me dice mi madre mientras agarra su bolsa—. Por favor, cuida de tu hermano. Volveré pronto.

—Claro —respondo.

Ya ha pasado la hora de la comida. Varias personas han venido a visitarme, pero mi padre no ha aparecido en todo el día. Mi madre coloca a Sasuke en su cuna para dejarlo dormir. En ese momento, de forma extraña una de las rejillas de la cuna cae al suelo. Mi madre lo arregla de nuevo mientras frunce el ceño, enfadada.

—Cacharro… —musita en voz baja—… Y todo por no pagar demasiado en una buena cuna… Pero vas a ver, Fugaku… —me encojo. Cuando mi mamá está enojada de verdad da miedo—. Cuida de Sasuke, por favor, Itachi. No tardaré.

Y ella se va, dejándome solo con mi hermano menor. Suspiro. Al menos está dormido, aunque es mucho más divertido jugar con él.

Alguien llama a la puerta. Frunzo el ceño. ¿Se le habrá olvidado algo? Atravieso el recibidor y abro la puerta.

_Qué extraño_, pienso, _No hay nadie aquí._

La calle está vacía; no sé quién pudo haber tocado. Un leve destello llama mi atención. Enfoco la mirada en el oscuro callejón del frente que se pierde en la lejanía del bosque de Konoha. Parpadeo cuando distingo una extraña silueta en la sombras. Un único Sharingan resplandece en la oscuridad…

—¡Te tengo! —alguien cae sobre mí, haciéndome perder el equilibrio. Retrocedo unos pasos antes de caer sobre el suelo de madera.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunto sobándome la cabeza por el golpazo.

—Quería tomarte desprevenido —responde Shisui riéndose—, y lo logré.

—Exageraste —le digo poniéndome de pie.

—¿Te dolió? —inquiere con una sonrisa— Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños —añade tendiéndome una pequeña cajita con un moño encima.

—Gracias —contesto tomándola mientras cierro la puerta.

—¿Estás solo? —pregunta, examinando el lugar— ¿Dónde está Sasuke?

—En la habitación de mis padres —señalo el pasillo con el dedo, obsrvando con detenimiento la pequeña cajita. La envoltura no se quita—. ¿Con qué lo envolviste?

Un ruido estridente nos hace dar un salto a los dos. Nos miramos durante un segundo justo antes de correr en dirección a la cocina.

—¿Fue aquí? —pregunta Shisui

—No lo sé.

—Todo parece estar normal y en su lugar… Es más, el ruido parecía venir del…

—¡Sasuke! —grito mientras salgo corriendo en dirección al cuarto. Shisui me sigue.

La puerta está abierta, tal y como la dejé. Echo un vistazo. La rejilla de la cuna ha vuelto a caerse… Y Sasuke no está.

—¡Sasuke! —comienzo a buscar como loco por la habitación, removiendo cosas y desordenando todo. No puede ser. No puede ser. ¿En dónde está?

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta Shisui, alarmado.

—¡Sasuke no está! —le grito— ¡Ayúdame a buscarlo!

Revisamos la casa hasta los cimientos. Desordenamos todo, y lo ordenamos, y lo volvimos a desordenar, pero no encontramos a mi hermano.

—Es un bebé —me dice Shisui—. ¡Es un simple bebé! ¿Cómo pudo haber desaparecido? Es rotundamente imposible… A menos que alguien se lo haya llevado…

Las palabras de mi mejor amigo encienden un interruptor en mi cabeza…

La pesadilla…

La sombra de esta mañana…

El extraño del Sharingan…

—¡Hay que salir a buscarlo afuera! —le digo a Shisui. Veo la duda en su cara pero no le doy tiempo de pensar más. Lo jalo de la ropa y lo llevo conmigo. No hay tiempo. ¡Tenemos que encontrar a mi hermanito!

.

.

—Disculpe… —le pregunto a un hombre que vende vegetales—… ¿No ha visto de casualidad a un pequeño bebé de cabello oscuro por aquí? Es mi hermano, Sasuke.

El hombre me mira con sorpresa.

—¿Sasuke?... Mmm… No, lo siento —me responde—. No lo he visto. ¡Ah! Y feliz cumpleaños, Itachi.

—Gracias —hago una reverencia y me reúno con Shisui en la próxima esquina.

—¿Lo encontraste? —pregunta.

—No —le digo con pesar—. Nadie ha visto nada.

—¡Diablos! —maldice tirando una patada de frustración.

—Voy a morirme —murmuro agarrando mi cabeza entre las manos—, y si no me muero, de todos modos, mi madre y mi padre me matarán cuando se enteren…

—Es que… es que… —Shisui ya no sabe qué más decir— ¡No puede haber desaparecido!

Caminamos cerca de la entrada a la aldea. Ya es bastante tarde. Observo fijamente el oscuro bosque. Siento como si algo en él me llamara. ¿Y si…?

—¡Oye! ¿Adónde vas? —me grita mi amigo Uchiha.

Salgo corriendo a gran velocidad en dirección a la inmensidad de árboles, con una determinación poderosa dentro de mí. Estoy seguro de que no tuve ese sueño por nada. Soy un niño, pero voy a enfrentar a ese hombre, quienquiera que sea.

Lo encuentro pocos minutos después; mi intuición no me ha fallado. Ahí está, de pie en mitad de la nada, y con algo en los brazos. Trago saliva. Esto ya no es una pesadilla. Esto es real.

El ojo Sharingan del hombre se enfoca en mí.

—Has tardado mucho —murmura. Sasuke empieza a llorar, y sus gritos resuenan.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —pregunto sonando más valiente de lo que me siento—. Devuélveme a mi hermano.

—No tengo intención de hacerle daño alguno —me dice—. Sólo quería traerte hasta aquí y darte un pequeño mensaje… Un día vas a necesitarme…

—No sé quién eres, y lo cierto es que no me importa —lo interrumpo—. Pero ni loco te pediría ayuda. Nunca —siento un ligero cambio en mis ojos. De pronto lo veo todo con más claridad y nitidez. El hombre entrecierra su único ojo visible.

—Eres bastante insolente, muchachito… —suelta algo parecido a una risa—… Pero tienes potencial, lo admito. Te he observado, y un día vendrás a mí. Tenlo por seguro —se inclina y deja a mi hermanito en el suelo—. Nos vemos, Sasuke. Te esperaré a ti también —se incorpora y me mira—. Nos veremos, Itachi —y pronto desaparece de la misma manera que en mi sueño.

Sasuke llora sobre la hierba húmeda. Me acerco corriendo en cuanto estoy seguro de que el extraño de verdad se ha ido y lo levanto, abrazándolo con fuerza.

—Tranquilo, Sasuke. Tranquilo —lo arrullo con voz suave—. Tu hermano está aquí, y nadie te hará daño.

Doy media vuelta y me alejo con rapidez en dirección a la aldea. Estoy a punto de llegar cuando distingo una multitud en la entrada. Alguien me señala y mi madre sale de entre las personas, desesperada y aliviada al mismo tiempo.

—¡Itachi! ¡Sasuke!—me grita y me abraza con fuerza cuando llego a ella— ¡¿En dónde estaban?! ¡Los he estado buscando desde hace horas! ¡Tu tía me dijo que…!

—Lo siento, mamá. Fue mi culpa —me disculpo—. Estamos bien. Sasuke está bien. No pasa nada.

Ella vuelve a abrazarme.

—Iba a buscar tu regalo de cumpleaños —confiesa—, pero tuve que volver a la casa por algo para tu padre… y entonces me enteré de eso y…

—No te preocupes, mamá —le digo con una sonrisa—. No necesito ningún regalo, porque el regalo perfecto… es mi hermano Sasuke —observo a mi hermanito, ahora tranquilo en mis brazos—. Estoy tan feliz de tenerlo a salvo.

Sasuke sonríe ligeramente en medio de su propio sueño.

_No te preocupes, Sasuke. Yo voy a cuidarte y protegerte, tanto de ese hombre como de todos. Yo daré mi vida por ti, y siempre podrás contar conmigo…. Tu hermano mayor…_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Hola! Bueno aquí está mi fic para el reto… Me quedó súper mega ultra rarísimo, lo sé ._. pero me gustó xD… Siempre quise hacer un Itachi gaiden n.n… Me encanta la inocencia que desprenden los niños nwn... Sé que dicen que el cumpleaños de Itachi es el seis de junio, pero yo le haré caso a Naruto Wiki y le celebraré el nueve xD por eso lo estoy subiendo hoy: 9 de junio n.n… Después de Minato, Itachi es mi personaje favorito. Es mi ídolo y lo amo muchísimo nwn._**

**_¡Bye, y nos leemos!_**

**_Mina-Hai._**


End file.
